


You Didn't Even Say Hello

by ellebun



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Shadam, adashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebun/pseuds/ellebun
Summary: “If you aren’t here to try and force me to come back to work, what do you want?” Adam pressed, already irritated by the Garrison officers presence in his usually quiet apartment.There was a pause. It appeared as though the officer looked… nervous. As if he was struggling to find words as he looked around the dusty room.Adam was getting impatient, adjusting his glasses.“Well?” he huffed.“Has Pilot Takashi Shirogane been in contact with you?” The officer asked nonchalantly - finally making eye contact with Adam.Takashi... Shirogane.When was the last time Adam had heard Takashi’s name spoken aloud, by anyone other than his own subconscious? Weeks? Months?His heart sunk to the floor just processing the name, as if a title could be a living being by itself, as if – wait.What did this guy just ask?“...Are you implying that I talk to the dead, officer? You know, that’s not something gays can just DO these days."__________________________Timeline Specification: This is occurring simultaneously with and after Season 1, Episode 1 of Voltron LD (after Shiro crash lands to earth!)





	You Didn't Even Say Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline Specification: This is occurring simultaneously with Season 1, Episode 1 of Voltron (after Shiro crash lands to earth.) :D  
> Tumblr: danibun.tumblr.com

_Minutes_ …

Turn into _hours_.

Turn into _days_ …

Turn into _months_.

Turn into **years** …

…Well, _one_ **year** , to be precise.

 

 **One year** since the mission failure. **One year** since Adam has heard his fiancés voice. **One year** since said fiancé went to the edge of the solar system – the farthest away from Earth any human had traveled – to prove himself. To prove that he could _do it_.

 **One year** since it turns out _he couldn’t do it._

 

Since then, Adam Frazier had moved from the Garrison headquarters on temporary extended leave to live in an apartment at a nearby city. He decided on this after they refused to let him go on a search and recovery mission to retrieve whatever was left from the Kerberos wreckage. It was “too dangerous” and “not worth bringing back theoretical remains.” This, of course, was back when Adam had been in denial – refusing to believe his boyfriend had just committed a ‘piolet error’ that resulted in the deaths of everyone on the mission. He knew _Shiro_ didn’t make ‘errors.’

Unfortunately, in the back of his mind, he also knew that Shiro's _body_ had the **potential** to make errors. All of the sleepless nights spent worrying. The prevention treatments. The early emerging symptoms.  **The Garrison** wasn't hesitant to remind him of those,  _either._

Adam came to terms with the explanation.

Eventually, the Garrison press stated that Takashi Shirogane’s condition must of caused the accident. They told everyone it was a ‘recognizable’ mistake to let him piolet when there was no way of monitoring his health for the months it took to get to Kerberos. However he was, they defended, the **only** piolet who could do it; no one else could match his skill level necessary to complete such a long trip. So, it was either they took the risk or humanity was held back another few years until a new piolet or more advanced technology came around. “Everyone on the mission knew what was at stake,” and “knew the possible outcomes,” they pressed. This outcome just so happened to be the most **unfortunate** one.

_It surely was unfortunate._

When Adam wasn’t sitting around doing nothing in his 5th floor dusty apartment, he worked part-time at a greenhouse across the block next to a bar that had good tacos on Thursdays. There was also a cat café that he liked to volunteer at during his spare time. Spare time wasn’t the best thing for him, so he was with the cats _a lot_. Otherwise, he had an unbearable amount of time to think, which, usually lead to too much temptation to **_stop_** thinking. (This was easy to do if he had enough wine.)

Who needed thoughts concerning -  _the love of your life dying a probable dreadful death on_ a random Plutonian moon _miles upon miles away because of_ his disease  _killing himself and everyone else in the process -_ when you had **alcohol?**  

 _“Not me,”_ Adam sighed, filling his glass with wine and watching people on the busy street below walk to their destinations.

This was his life for now – plants, cats, coffee, alcohol. An occasional sci-fi book here and there, if he was feeling up to it. Repeat. And this was how he liked it, (probably.) _Liking_ things wasn’t something he typically could experience anymore. Apathetic contentment? That’s his new “happy.”

Just as the man was walking back to his fridge to get more liquefied memory stopper, there was a knock on the door. He froze in his tracks, not liking company – especially since company was _always_ Garrison related.

 

 _‘Maybe if I don’t move and don’t answer the door, they’ll be polite go away_.’ This was wishful thinking on his part.

 

A few moments passed before there was another knock, followed by an obviously militaristic voice talking at him through the door. _Lovely_.

 

“Officer Adam M. Frazier,” the voice called. “My name is officer Tao. I’d like to ask you a few questions on behalf of the Garrison. Please open up.”

 

Adam sighed, accepting that incognito mode was useless when heat sensors existed. (On top of that, they probably kept tabs on his entire schedule, anyway.)

“I already have an answer:” Adam's voice boomed in reply, equally as militaristic. “I do not plan on coming back to the Garrison anytime soon. I’m on extended leave until further notice, so you can kindly stop harassing my home and leave now. I realize that it has been a year, but I'm taking more time.”

  
“Officer Frazier," _Ugh, they were being persistent today._ "Note that this is not about your leave. It is concerning a much more pressing matter. Please open the door.”

_A more pressing matter?_

What could that mean? Were they trying to _sell_ him something now?

 

Again, the voice called.

 

“Please open the door.”

 

“Fine,” Adam groaned. “Come in.” Slowly, the tall brunette unlocked the three deadbolts lining his door and welcomed the man inside by gesturing to one of the two wooden chairs in the middle of the living room. Adam didn’t believe in furniture when there were floors and no need to impress anyone with interior decoration. And since he didn’t have anyone, well… Two chairs? More than enough.

Officer Tao sat in one of the seats; Adam occupied the other.

 “If you aren’t here to try and force me to come back to work, what do you want?” Adam pressed, already irritated by the Garrison officers presence in his usually quiet apartment.

 

There was a pause. It appeared as though the officer looked… nervous. As if he was struggling to find words as he looked around the dusty room.

 

Adam was getting impatient, adjusting his glasses.

“Well?” he huffed.

 

Finally, the silence was broken.

“Has Pilot Takashi Shirogane been in contact with you?” The officer asked nonchalantly -  making eye contact with Adam.

 

_Takashi... Shirogane._

When was the last time he'd heard Takashi’s name spoken aloud, by anyone other than his own subconscious? Weeks? Months?

His heart sunk to the floor just processing the name, as if a title could be a living being by itself, as if – wait.

 

What did this guy just ask? 

 

“...Are you implying that I talk to the dead, officer? You know, that’s not something gays can just DO these days."

 

There was an audible gulp from Officer Tao, followed by a most audacious reply.

“I assure you sir, this is not a joke. Have you or have you not been in contact with—“ **_SLAM._** He was cut off by the sound of Adam’s chair shattering to pieces on the apartment wall adjacent from him.

****

In an instant, Adam’s demeanor changed from that of collected rage to...less collected rage. Officer Tao said nothing as Adam silently stomped towards a pile of books, grabbing a piece of paper and shoving it into the opposing man's hands.

It was the article the Garrison press published on the past mission failure. 

  
Adam spoke,

“Takashi Shiro died during the Kerberos Mission due to a piolet error he made, a year ago from today. The Garrison said it themselves.” He grabbed his glass that was sitting next to the window, taking a drink of it. “Funny, you choose to torment me on the anniversary of my fiancés death? I presume there is a heartfelt _reason_ for it?”

 

Officer Tao sat the article on the ground next to him.

“I am aware of the Garrison’s past publication and assumption regarding Takashi Shirogane’s & crew disappearance. However, Takashi Shirogane did not die on Kerberos. We are unaware concerning the status of other members of the Kerberos mission.”

 

 “What are you fucking saying?” Adam barked, grabbing the collar of Tao’s uniform.

 

Officer Tao calmly reached into his bag, and pulled out a tablet. “See for yourself.”

 

Adam stared wounded daggers as he was handed footage of surveillance videos from the Garrison. They contained the file recordings of Shiro’s crash landing to earth, his detainment, sedation, and apparent escape thanks to a distraction and able students. The entirety only lasted about fifteen minutes. Adam fell to his knees – his complexion pale, his glass shattered beneath him cutting into his legs as he sat.  

Everything was blank, but somehow his thoughts were racing _. Find an explanation, find an explanation—_

 _Could this be photoshopped? Why was Shiro’s hair white? And his arm was_ …Adam looked at the time stamps and setting. They matched with last nights date and time. It was definitely the Garrison; this was an official recording. _That was definitely Keith. This was…Definitely…._

“While you finish watching this and collecting your thoughts, I hope you don’t mind if I scan the room to ensure you are being truthful about not contacting Shirogane?”

  
Adam said nothing in response as the other officer scanned the room with a temperature reading device. A few minutes passed. The tablet was blank. Adam was still staring at it.

_Find an explanation._

_Find an explanation._

“Shiro is…” His voice was trembling, time was still, reality was shaking. Time, reality - was this the wine? No. This was real.

“…Alive?  ** _Shiro is alive?"_**


End file.
